A Bleach After Story
by nanato28
Summary: The bleach characters are talking like friends on a nice sunny day, but things begin to change.


I don't own Bleach. This was written on by me and my online friend. Honestly, why would you think I owned bleach. It was a rp. It isn't in chaptersonly one super long page. Btw, this is my first story I posted. :)

orihime: wow! Its really sunny!  
Ichigo: "Yeah, it sure is sunny, great to have a day off from the soul reaper business"  
Toshiro sitting under a tree: "It is too sunny, I don't like the heat"  
Ichigo: "Toshiro, it's not that bad"  
Toshiro: "It's Captain Hitsuguya!"  
orihime: Awww come on it's not that hot, tos- uh i mean captain Hitsuguya  
Soi Fon: why am i here again?  
Yoruichi: because Soi Fon, i told you come  
Soi Fon: uh um lady Yoriuchi!  
Grimmjow: Soi Fon, you're not alone. I'm not sure why I'm here. Aren't I supposed to be your enemy  
Soi Fon: oh tats right. String all enemies to death, Suzumebachi  
orihime: ahhh please don't fight  
Yoriuchi: Soi Fon put away your Shikai  
Grimmjow: O yeah Aizen sent me here who knows why  
Ichigo: r u sent to spy on us?  
Grimmjow: Naa Aizen can see you through a portal remember he's been stalking you sense you were born  
Ichigo: O.O  
Toshiro: There is nothing here but an espada that Aizen dumped because he's done nothing good for him. I have paperwork to do... but I can't go back...  
Grimmjow: I AM NOT DUMPED TRASH OF AIZENS!  
Ichigo: Toshiro has a point, you weren't given any orders and you're talking friendly like to your enemies... Except Soi Fon.  
Grimmjow: I AM NOT DUMPED TRASH I AM NOT DUMPED TRASH I AM NOT DUMPED TRASH!  
Ichigo: is someone having a tantrum? :P  
Grimmjow: *pouts  
Toshiro: ITS NOT TOSHIRO ITS CAPTAIN HITSUGUYA!  
Ichigo: What's the difference?  
Toshiro: Everything!  
Yachiru: *popping out of nowhere* Shorty, giggles, orange, Soi Soi, loudy, kitty meow meow,  
Ichigo: Ahh! Hey don't pop out like that... Wait... (Thinking: If Yachiru is here... Yachiru is usually with Kenpatchi...So if Yachiru is here then Kenpatchi is probably here too... He will want to fight me... Uh-oh) Hey is Kenpatchi nearby? *Saying in calmest voice at the time*  
Yachiru: O Kenny, he was told to stay back?  
Ichigo: Why?  
Yachiru: You're here. They don't want any ruckus.  
Toshiro: Why did then even send so many high ranking soul reapers?  
Yachiru: I don't know. Oldie just sent us.  
Toshiro: Wait... did you JUST NICK NAME ME SHORTY!  
Ichigo: Just get used to it I'm named orange.  
Grimmjow: *still pouting* and I'm loudy...  
orihime: uh um anyone want something to drink?* tear drop*  
Soi Fon: save it.. They are too busy fighting like little kids T.T  
Yoriuchi: oh come on Soi Fon, isn't it fun to watch? ^^  
Soi Fon: uh err uh *blush*  
Ichigo: SHUT UP SOI FON!  
Grimmjow: SHUT UP SOI FON!  
Toshiro: Well I hate being called short don't put me in with those brats!  
Yachiru: Giggles Soi Soi! We're having fun!  
Ichigo, Grimmjow, Toshiro: *completely silent* *the three thinking: Dang! What is her idea of fun?"  
*Four totally ignoring what the other three said*  
Grimmjow: What is with your nick names anyways? Loudy, Soi Soi, Giggles, Kitty Meow Meow, and Orange? They are crazy!  
Ichigo: Don't yell at her she's a little kid with her nicknames. At least she wasn't dumped from her team!  
Grimmjow: Hey I told you that I was not!  
Toshiro: *moaning* Why am I here?  
3 hours later  
Grimmjow: For the millionth time I am not dumped trash! I bet I can beat you any day if it wasn't for your hollow!  
Ichigo: It's not like you aren't a hollow you are more of a hollow than me!  
Grimmjow: I was meant to be a hollow you weren't!  
Ichigo: I wasn't supposed to become a hollow being a substitute soul reaper, but you weren't supposed to be part soul reaper either!  
Toshiro: I'm leaving to Orihime rooftop like all the other times I have to stay the night here. It's getting late and I can't handle all this yelling. I'm going to go insane! *Flash Steps Away  
Ichigo: Shit! I didn't do my homework! Got to go! *Runs off  
Grimmjow: Where do I go!  
Yachiru: I'm going to Mr. Hatty *Urahara*  
orihime: awww Ichigo is gone  
Soi Fon: how dare you shut me up! *flame in her eyes*  
Yoruichi: Toshiro is also gone  
momo: uh poor little shiro  
Toshiro: I told you not to call me that! Anyways why are you here too we already have me, Rangiku, Soi Fon, Yoriuchi, Yachiru, Urahara, Uryru, Chad, Orihime, Ichigo, and Grimmjow for no apparent reason.  
Rangiku: I heard you talking about meeeeee. What did you say?  
Yachiru: Hey Shorty, I heard my name?  
Toshiro: *Trying to whisper instead of yell* Twitching eye* How can you all hear me in my normal voice! Are you stalking me or something?  
Grimmjow: Hey I heard you say my name? What are we talking about?  
Toshiro: Where did you come from?  
Grimmjow: From three tables down, Toshiro you know you are louder than you think.  
Toshiro: *looks around* O yeah, but nobody can hear or see me so... IT IS NOT TOSHIRO o wait you're an espada not a soul reaper...  
Rangiku, Well he is 1/4 soul reaper  
Toshiro: Good point... ITS NOT TOSHIRO IT IS CAPTAIN HITSUGUYA I'm outta here the library is getting to cramped. *Flash steps out again  
Rangiku: Captainnnnn! Wait up for meeeee! *Chases after him  
Grimmjow: O so I spent the night in this thing called a library  
Yachiru: Bye Bye Shorty and Bouncy! O hi loudy and ummm... this is weird I don't have a nickname for you momo...  
Momo: little shiro!*chases after Toshiro*  
Yoruichi: that Toshiro keeps running away like he hates us...hmmm i think we should tie him up to chair! Right Soi Fon, orihime  
orihime: uh i think that will make him mad  
Soi Fon: sounds like a very smart idea, lady Yoruichi!  
Yachiru: Kitty Meow Meow! Soi Soi! Giggles! You guys come to late the first ones there gets to annoy him. That sound like fun!  
Grimmjow: Can I help you with that?

*At kurosaki residents  
Ichigo: Finally I finished my homework.  
Toshiro: *Jumps up through window*  
Ichigo: Hey Toshiro  
Toshiro: I'm not gonna even say it... Any way do you mind if I hide here so I can do my paper without people following me around.  
Ichigo: Fine, just make sure Karin doesn't come in and see you.  
*outside kurosaki's house*  
momo: little shiro!  
Soi Fon: captain of the 10th squad, Toshiro Hitsuguya show yourself!  
Orihime: kurosaki-kun! Is Hitsuguya-san there?  
Rangiku: Captainnnnn Come on out!  
Toshiro: Akk! Geez! They are following me everywhere!  
Ichigo: Zzzzzz... *Stayed up all day*  
Toshiro: *Walks outside* Why do you guys keep on following me around everywhere and Ichigo is sleeping. Stop following me! *Flash Steps away to Urahara's Shop and sits down at his desk to do work*  
momo: little shiro! *Flash steps*  
orihime: aww too bad Ichigo is asleep.. Uh wait! What are you doing Yoruichi!  
Yoriuchi: i want to draw on Ichigo's face * climbing up to his window*  
Soi Fon: great idea, lady Yoriuchi!* follows Yoriuchi  
orihime: nooo! Please uh you are going to wake up Ichigo!* climbs the window too*

Ichigo: ahh! What the heck Yoriuchi! You 2 Soi Fon! Where Toshiro? How did you get in! *Looks in mirror* Ahh why did you do that!

Rangiku: Captain I have to ask you something!  
Grimmjow: Let's follow him to tie him up in a chair, but be quiet...  
Ichigo: You'll just get him mad.  
orihime: I'm sorry kurosaki-kun, i tried my best to stop them  
Yoriuchi: good job drawing a cat and a bee on him and still make room for heart shape glasses , Soi Fon  
Soi Fon: thank you very much lady Yoriuchi*bows down*  
momo: i don't think it's very good idea to tie little shiro  
Ichigo: hey you know I'm awake!  
Grimmjow: hey r u guys coming to help tie up Toshiro  
Yachiru: I am  
Ichigo: after i was my face up ill come to watch  
Yoriuchi: i don't want miss this  
Soi Fon: *if Yoriuchi is going so am i* i am coming as well  
orihime: uh i don't know about this  
momo: well sure, it's time for Toshiro to have with us  
*over at Urahara's shop*  
Toshiro: *Checking paper work  
Grimmjow:*sneaking up with rope and tape* *begins to wrap Toshiro in rope.  
Toshiro: Hey what the hell do you think you're doing!  
Grimmjow: You're being too noisy. *Tapes mouth and feet*  
Toshiro: Hey mmmmm. mmmmmmm.  
Ichigo, I made it somewhat  
Toshiro: MMMMmmmmMMMMM!  
Ichigo: Grimmjow it's no fun if we can't hear him!  
Grimmjow, I'll rip off the duck tape once he is fully sealed in rope and duck tape.  
Toshiro: MMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMM!  
Ichigo: Fine Ill pull up a seat  
Yachiru: Shorty, Loudy, Orange I'm here!  
Ichigo and Grimmjow: Come and help us tie Toshiro up securely.  
Yachiru: Sure.  
-5 hours later- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Yachiru: Secure.  
Ichigo: Time for the tape, I'll do it...  
Grimmjow: *Slaps Ichigo's hand* I'm doing that! *Rips tape off*  
Toshiro: Owww! You bastards! What is the meaning of this? Untie me this instant! Don't make me manifest Hyourinmaru  
Soi Fon: finally you are tried up, Toshiro Hitsuguya  
Yoriuchi: let the fun begin  
orihime: uh um i had nothing to do with this  
momo: little shiro! How's it been?  
Toshiro: I'm tied to a chair against my own will, but I'm just fine momo  
Yachiru: Yay Shorty is talking again  
Toshiro: it's not Shorty its captain Hitsuguya! Can someone untie me?  
Grimmjow, Ichigo, Yachiru, Rangiku: No.  
Orihime: please untie him  
Yoriuchi and Soi Fon: no  
momo: please untie him  
Grimmjow: You move too much  
Rangiku: Yeah Captain my legs are all tired out from chasing you through city!  
Toshiro: You can walk through the whole city shopping but not chase me through it...  
Rangiku: ...  
Ichigo: Toshiro, I'm gonna take a seat right here kk  
Toshiro: Its captain Hitsuguya I am getting tired of this... Bankai! Dai Gurren Hyourinmaru!  
*Stretches a little but doesn't even break*  
Toshiro: What the heck is this made out of?  
Ichigo, Yachiru, and Grimmjow high-five: Great tying skill!  
Grimmjow: You move too much  
Rangiku: Yeah Captain my legs are all tired out from chasing you through city!  
Toshiro: You can walk through the whole city shopping but not chase me through it...  
Rangiku: ...  
Ichigo: Toshiro, I'm gonna take a seat right here kk  
Toshiro: Its captain Hitsuguya I am getting tired of this... Bankai! Dai Gurren Hyourinmaru!  
*Stretches a little but doesn't even break*  
Toshiro: What the heck is this made out of?  
Ichigo, Yachiru, and Grimmjow high-five: Great tying skill!  
Soi Fon: now captain of the 10th squad, just calm down  
Yoriuchi: want some tea or you want some soda?  
Momo: oh i want some juice  
orihime: i got some sweet bean paste with jelly and bread!  
Yachiru: Who voted we draw on Shorty's face. Say I if you agree say nay if u says no.  
Ichigo, Grimmjow, Rangiku: I  
Toshiro: Nay! Nay! Nay! Nay! Nay! Nay! Nay! Nay! Nay! Nay! Nay!  
Yachiru: *counts fingers* there were way more people saying Nay! So I guess we won't  
Grimmjow: That was one person saying that!  
Yachiru: R u sure loudy?  
Grimmjow: Yes  
Yachiru: Then let the drawing begin. *Places forty different color sharpies and forty copies of them*  
Ichigo colors Toshiro's cheeks bright pink  
Yachiru draws a super smiley face  
Grimmjow draws a swirl around his eyes  
Toshiro: Get those markers off of me! *Shakes head*  
Ichigo: Good job, Toshiro, you just made us scribble on your face.  
Ichigo: Did anybody just so happen to bring make up  
Rangiku: I always have make up on hand. *Puts lip stick on Toshiro*  
Ichigo puts eyeliner Toshiro  
Grimmjow put eye shadow on Toshiro and face paint like Ulquiorra's design under his eyes  
Rangiku: Soi Fon one second, i removing the bow to straighten his hair  
Toshiro: Hey what are you doing  
Yachiru: Let me help  
Ichigo: Walks away: O.O' That's a little overdoing it  
Grimmjow: Not Really

Toshiro: Does my forehead say art canvas to you guys!  
Grimmjow *writes art canvas with bright pink sharpie across his forehead* now it does  
Toshiro: You just wrote that!  
Grimmjow: No i didn't it was there your whole life  
Toshiro: *super angry*

Yoriuchi: wow Toshiro you look great  
Soi Fon: looks more like clown  
orihime: do you want a napkin  
Yoriuchi: nah he looks better that way  
momo: pink really brings out your eyes

Toshiro: really you guys.. -_-  
Ichigo: You look...nice... *whispers: I guess*  
Yachiru: Clowny!  
Grimmjow: Perfection!  
Toshiro: so r u done!  
Grimmjow: Almost. *Writes "Toshiro Sucks Grimmjow rules" From his chin down his neck* There.  
Toshiro: Good, can i c the damage.  
Yachiru: Clowny heres a mirror  
Toshiro: Ahh what the heck is wrong with you!

Soi Fon: say ''honey'' *flash from camera*  
momo: its cheese Soi Fon  
orihime: you want napkin now?  
Yoriuchi: no! Leave him like that

Everybody: honey?  
Toshiro: can u untie me?  
Yachiru: sure  
Grimmjow *jumps on Yachiru: don't pull the string!  
Yachiru: *pull string*: All the ropes and tape fall off *Toshiro is freed*  
Toshiro: *flash steps away before anyone could notice* *Thinks: Omg that was scary*

Orihime: is it just me or someone is missing  
Soi Fon: honey comes from bees  
Yoriuchi: that was random  
momo: not again

Ichigo: Its "Say cheese" *Looks at chair* HEY TOSHIRO'S IS MISSING! So is Rangiku...

Rangiku: Captainnnn Where r you going with that on your face?  
Toshiro: O yeah... Wait a moment Rangiku! Of course you would notice me and follow me...  
Rangiku: Stop and turn around!  
Toshiro turns around  
Rangiku dumps a bucket of water on his face.  
Toshiro: Rangiku!  
Rangiku: I thought it would helpppppppppppp  
Toshiro: I was gonna have Hyourinmaru help me and it didn't. *Manifest Hyourinmaru*  
Hyourinmaru: Yes master?  
Toshiro: Can you help me with my face.  
Hyourinmaru: Yes master. *Freezes Toshiro face*  
Toshiro: *Shakes free of the ice* I meant the water part of your water. Well at least it worked. Hey Hyourinmaru, can you make sure no one is following me Rangiku is enough.  
Hyourinmaru: Yes master. *Goes back the direction Toshiro came from.  
Rangiku: Is all he says is "Yes master"?  
Toshiro: He says other things sometimes too.  
Rangiku: My Hinako is much more annoying  
Hinako: Hey what did you say?  
Rangiku: How did you manifest?  
Hinako: We can freely remember!

Yoriuchi: hahaha he doesn't know that i am the flash goddess*flash steps away*  
Soi Fon: wait for me lady Yoriuchi*flash steps away*  
momo: wait! Uh orihime lets just look around for little shiro together okay  
orihime: yes  
*both start walking*

Toshiro: Send Hinako to give Hyourinmaru backup  
Rangiku: But Captainnnn  
Toshiro I'll give you each shopping money. -_-  
Rangiku: Right on it  
Hinako: Already out. *Dashes out* *thinking: Wow I get to help Hyourinmaru and get shopping money for it... Dream come true...*

Hinako: Hey Hyourinmaruuuuu  
Hyourinmaru: What is it?  
Hinako: I was sent for you to have back up. Anyway what's the hurry?  
Hyourinmaru: They are following me.  
Hinako: *whispers*  
Hyourinmaru: good ideas you go run back to Toshiro tell him.

Soi Fon: Suzumebachi go after the zanpaktou sprit  
Suzumebachi: alright!  
Yoriuchi: do you think she could take of him?  
Suzumebachi: hey! You think I'm not strong because I'm small eh!  
Soi Fon: Suzumebachi! Don't yell at lady Yoriuchi!  
Suzumebachi: ok I'm off *flies off*

meanwhile...  
Momo: tobiume, go after little shiro's zanpaktou spirit  
tobiume: yes  
orihime: take care and watch out he could be anywhere  
tobiume: don't worry i am strong *flies off*

Hyourinmaru: They are still following me. Roar over the frosty heavens. *Makes a large ice wall*  
Hinako: *Explains to Toshiro and Rangiku* Flash Steps back*

Yachiru: Aren't you coming Orange?  
Ichigo: Naa you can go Ill catch up l8r

Suzumebachi: string all enemies to death!  
Tobiume: looks like i finally found him...Suzumebachi?  
Suzumebachi: quit looking me, attack him too!  
Tobiume: fine. Snap!*throws a big fire ball*

Hyourinmaru's ICE replica shatters and the real one is nowhere to me seen. *This ability is called Zanhyō Ningyō which Toshiro displayed in the battle between Toshiro and Harribel*

*Far Far Away*  
Hyourinmaru: Fewwwww... That was close... Good idea Hinako...  
Toshiro: O.O  
Rangiku: O.O  
Hyourinmaru: What?  
Toshiro and Rangiku: Hinako thought of that!  
Hinako: Hey! And yes I did! btw where is my money?  
Toshiro: Here you go.

Ichigo: Hey Suzumebachi. Hey tobiume. Why r u standing here doing nothing? Where's Toshiro, I thought you would have him by now it is like 5 against 2 wait no 9 against 4 and now 11 against 4 I'll be on your team. *Takes Zangetsu out*  
Zangetsu: ...

*In Ichigo's Soul*  
Hollow Ichigo: Why must I be alone

Yoriuchi: *pops from behind* do guys need some soul candy?

Everyone: Ahh!  
Toshiro: No I don't want these guys shopping. Hey anyways... HOW DID YOU FIND US?  
Rangiku: Hey Captainnnn  
Toshiro: What?  
Rangiku: Hinako already pulled Hyourinmaru into shopping.  
Toshiro turns around.

Hinako: Hyourinmaru, come check this out. Hey do I look good in this? What about this? How about his?  
Hyourinmaru: *Thinking: Why did she bring me into this* Ummm... It looks... okay? O.O'''  
Hinako: You really think so? Are you sure? What about this? Help me find stuff. Please.  
Hyourinmaru: Ummm... O.O'''  
Hinako: What's with the ummmm...?  
Hyourinmaru: Ummmmmmm,,,,,,,,, O.O'''

Toshiro: I feel bad for Hyourinmaru. *whispers: well I know how he feels*  
Rangiku: Captain, can I help your zanpaktou out?  
Toshiro: In what way?  
Rangiku: By taking Hyourinmaru's place in shopping.  
Toshiro: You just want to shop don't you. -_-'  
Rangiku: Maybeeee... So can I help you out?  
Toshiro: Sureeeee.  
Rangiku runs over there and Hyourinmaru runs back to Toshiro and into a zanpaktou.  
Hyourinmaru (sword forum): *thinking: geez I am scared*

Yoriuchi: it's easy but enough of that  
Soi Fon: lady Yoriuchi... Hey captain Hitsuguya!  
Yoriuchi: how about we just go somewhere to eat?  
*orihime walk into the store too*  
orihime: huh? You are all here?  
Momo: orihime, wanted to show me a dress here and it looks like we found you  
Yoriuchi: we were all gonna get some food, want come too?  
momo and orihime: sure!

Toshiro: I guess...  
Ichigo and Grimmjow pop up.  
Toshiro: Hey how did all of you guys even find us so easily.  
Ichigo: First, this is the only spot in Karakura Town that is -3 Degrees Fahrenheit, Second You is with Rangiku and Hinako, and third, it was 10 to umm 4. -_-  
Toshiro: Good point...  
Zangetsu: ...  
Hollow Ichigo: ...

Yoriuchi: ha-ha so what should we get?  
Orihime: i cook for you all  
Soi Fon: i rather eat my own hair than your food  
momo: Soi Fon! That's very mean!

Rangiku: Her food is deliciousssssssssssssss.  
Hinako: Her food is a little weird...  
Ichigo: Let's eat out k?

Yoriuchi: let's just get some noodles  
Soi Fon: very smart lady Yoriuchi  
orihime: i bought some honey to put in the noodles  
momo: uh

Chimpette: Hey have you seen snakey?  
Snakey: *Does the :P face* Disappears  
Chimpette: Damn brat! *Flash Steps away*  
Renji: Have you seen Zabimaru?

Everyone: nope  
momo: hey what's in the tree?*points to tree*  
Soi Fon: renji looks we found zabimaru  
Yoriuchi: mmmm this noodles taste so good  
orihime: are you sure you don't want to top it with strawberries and honey?  
Yoriuchi: no thanks

Renji: where's the monkey part? That's only the snake part... Hey Snakey where is Chimpette?  
Snakey: I don't know she lost me.

Ichigo: they sure do  
Hyourinmaru: i don't get it...  
Zangetsu: me either...  
Rangiku and Hinako: nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom  
Toshiro: They're...nice

Hollow Ichigo: They're... Fun to chop up!

Orihime: anyone wants beans with cherries  
Soi Fon: ohh gross  
momo: no thanks  
Yoriuchi: how about some mango juice ?  
Soi Fon: yes lady Yoriuchi  
momo: yes please  
orihime: do you guys some pineapple top with sour cream?  
Soi Fon: please stop

Snakey: I'll try some *scarves it down*  
everyone: O.O *very silent*  
Snakey: Eww Yumm Eww Yumm... It switches on and off of great and terrible

Soi Fon: let me taste it* takes a bite*  
hey not bad but still* spits it out*  
momo: Soi Fon!  
Soi Fon: i pass down a bone*coughing*

Ichigo: Let me try it...It's actually not that bad  
Renji: Let me try too... Wow not as bad as people expect.  
Hyourinmaru: Master shall we try?  
Toshiro: I guess so...  
Hyourinmaru: Not bad  
Toshiro: Ehh.  
Rangiku: *Scarves it all down* Yummy!  
*None left*

orihime: see i told it's not that bad  
Yoriuchi: yea it looks weird but its good  
Soi Fon: *coughing* was the bone suppose to be there  
orihime: there isn't suppose to be any bones in there  
Soi Fon: than...  
momo: um i don't think it was a bone Soi Fon  
Soi Fon: ahhhhhh  
orihime: i did lose a spoon in the mixing so i guess that could be it  
Soi Fon: ahhaahahahhhhhhhhhhhhh  
*Yoriuchi kicks Soi Fon in the back*  
Yoriuchi: is it out yet?  
Soi Fon: nooo! ahhhh that hurts  
*Yoriuchi kicks Soi Fon in the Tommy*  
Yoriuchi: now?  
Soi Fon: ahhh i will get it out myself!

Snakey: I got it. Roar. *Throws the dull end to push her back, then retract* Is it out?

Renji: That could of been dangerous!

Soi Fon: ahhhh you fool! ...wait it's out  
orihime: yay! Finally!  
Soi Fon:*turns to orihime* this was all your fault!  
Yoriuchi: well you are the one who ate it, Soi Fon so say sorry Soi Fon  
Soi Fon: but but  
Yoriuchi: say sorry to orihime Soi Fon!  
Soi Fon: y-yes lady Yoriuchi! *bows down to orihime*very sorry for what i said!  
Orihime: um that's okay  
momo: *Soi Fon and Yoriuchi are like sister sometimes*

Ichigo: I'm going home to do my homework.  
Toshiro: K, I'm going back too.  
Renji: I guess I'll go to Urahara's  
Yachiru: Me 2  
Rangiku: I'll go to orhime's

Orihime: uh Rangiku i have to clean house first  
Soi Fon: where should we go Lady Yoriuchi  
Yoriuchi: let's go to the Urahara's shop too  
Soi Fon: yes  
momo: hey little shiro I'm coming with you too okay

Rangiku: Ill help.

Orihime: okey than

mean in the Urahara's shop  
Yoriuchi: where is kisuke?  
Soi Fon: maybe he is sleeping  
urahara: *yawns* good moring  
Soi Fon: good moring? Its 2pm!  
Urahara: what's your point  
Soi Fon: grrrr you lazy-  
Yoriuchi: that's enough you two

Renji: Hey! So were all gathered here today...  
Yachiru: I don't come here often, but I guess I'll stay here too  
Renji thinking: Humm nobody bothers to ask Urahara... It's like an open free hotel for well... people with spiritual pressure.  
Toshiro: I'm gonna be staying too. It seems to be the most quiet spot that I know.  
Hyourinmaru whispers: Are you sure master, there are many people including the mischievous Lady Yoriuchi... I don't really have a good feeling about that... Also, there is Yachiru who is super loud and Urahara who is lazy and kinda annoying... The only somewhat good ones are Renji known as "the moocher" and Soi Fon, so defensive of Yoriuchi...  
Toshiro: Hyourinmaru you suck at whispering.  
Renji and Yachiru: ...

Gin: hey so what's going on here? *Super large creepy smile*

Yoriuchi: ah gin are you going to join the sleepover too  
Soi Fon: i am not so defensive'' about lady Yoriuchi and lady Yoriuchi is not a mischievous Lady  
Urahara's: you do protect Yoriuchi a lot, Soi Fon  
Soi Fon: shut up kisuke!  
Urahara: whoa! Looks like need a nap  
Soi Fon: i said shut it* kicks him the face*  
momo: well there isn't gonna be much room here so i am going to ask orihime if i could stay over there  
Yoriuchi: i could transform into my cat form and sleep next Urahara's bed  
Soi Fon: you can sleep on my lap*blushing*  
momo: i don't want to be a bother  
Urahara's: pff you can stay or leave but you are not bother  
momo: hmmm okay i will stay

meanwhile in orhime's house  
orihime: okay i am going to sleep

gin: I guess

Rangiku: Kk good night

*next day*  
*everyone is eating and getting ready for the day. Orihime and Rangiku go to the Urahara's shop.*  
Orihime: gooooood mooooooooooorning!  
*Yoriuchi is in cat form*  
Yoriuchi: good morning  
Soi Fon: yeah yeah morning  
momo: morning to you all!  
*Urahara's is still asleep*

Rangiku: where's captainn?  
Renji: still sleeping  
Rangiku goes to check up on Captain Hitsuguya  
Toshiro: Ma... Ma... Ma...  
Rangiku: Aww it is so cute that an old boy like him would still have dreams about his mommy.  
Toshiro: Ma... Ma... Ma...Matsumoto stop goofing off!  
Rangiku: I take back the part about you being cute...  
Toshiro: Yawnnnnnnnnnn... Hey Rangiku... Why are you here?

Soi Fon: *walks into the room and get the camera* hey lady Yoriuchi i got it on tape like you asked!  
Yoriuchi: very good*transforms back to a woman*  
everyone:ahhhhhhh  
*momo covers eyes*  
momo: Miss Yoriuchi put some clothes on  
Yoriuchi: sorry about that  
orihime: what did you get on video?  
Soi Fon: Toshiro sleeping..

Toshiro: m-m (ms are fingers) Yoriuchi!  
Rangiku: Captain you yell people's names to many times  
Toshiro: Rangiku, its only you and you are always making me yell your name...  
Rangiku: You have an odd way of screaming it. It's like Ran-gi-ku split up... Im gonna try... Gin! Dang its fun!  
Gin: You called?  
Rangiku: Try toshiro's scream  
Gin: K... Umm what should I yell I'm not a very "yelly" type of person...  
Rangiku: Umm... yell... Hippo  
Gin: k... Hippo! It is fun!  
Toshiro: o.o'''''  
Ichigo: Renji!  
Renji: Ichigo!  
Yachiru: Kenny!  
Chimpette and Snakey: Roar!  
Toshiro: Hyourinmaru, is it weird that I feel like I am being made fun of?  
Hyourinmaru: Master! It's fun. What master?  
Toshiro: -_-'''''

Soi Fon: lady Yoriuchi!  
Yoriuchi: kisuke!  
Urahara: momo!  
Momo: orihime!  
Orihime: kurosaki! Wow it is fun  
Soi Fon:(about time that sloth wakes up)

Grimmjow: pantera!  
Toshiro: Idiots! *flash steps out*

Yoriuchi: Toshiro pretty good in yelling things out. Ima go ask for some tips*flash steps*  
urahara: yahhh good morning  
Soi Fon: you fool

Hyourinmaru looks around...: Hey master wait up for me!  
Rangiku: Wait for me 2!

*Yoriuchi catches up to Toshiro*  
Yoriuchi: hi !

Toshiro: What do you want?

Yoriuchi: give me some tips to yell better  
Soi Fon: me  
Yoriuchi: wow you gotten faster Soi Fon

Toshiro: -_-' It isn't really anything but my own voice... *Gets on Hyourinmaru's back in bankai forum (dragon forum)* *disappears into clouds*

Soi Fon: looks like Toshiro wants to fight  
Yoriuchi: he just wants a ride by the way Toshiro want some yummy candy  
Urahara: am i missing something?  
Soi Fon: what hell are you here?  
Urahara: oh Soi Fon you are here too?  
Soi Fon: grrrr  
Urahara: hey Toshiro i got some candy too!

Toshiro: I don't what you're candy!  
-On Hyourinmaru- - - - - - - - - - -  
Rangiku: Helloooooo Captainnnnnnn *Holding onto Hyourinmaru's tail*  
Toshiro: How the hell did you get there  
Rangiku: Well...  
-Flash Back Story- - - - - -  
*Rangiku speaking through whole story* I saw you talking to Yoriuchi, so I was curious and wanted to hear what you were saying. Then I saw Hyourinmaru, well Hinako saw Hyourinmaru fly to you and became curious on why that was, so I noticed that he was landing and transformed into the dragon. Then before I knew it you were climbing on him, then I was way to curious on how it felt to fly high in the sky on a dragon, so while you guys were taking off I jumped and grabbed on to his tail, and now my hands are ice cubes and I'm having trouble climbing up. O and by the way Hinako wanted to ride on Hyourinmaru flat.  
- Fla sh back story over- - - - - -  
Toshiro: -_-' *sighs and offers hand to Rangiku and pulls her up*  
Rangiku pulls Hinako up  
Toshiro: I told you that didn't give you permission to use Hyourinmaru as a servant!  
Rangiku: I'm not captainnnnnnnn, I was just sooooooo curiousssss  
Toshiro: Hope you land well! *Kicks Rangiku and Hinako off literally* *Thinking: They are so annoying and getting on my bad side*  
Rangiku: Heyyyyyy captainnnnnn!  
Toshiro: Ugg! Fine! *Hyourinmaru catches their fall and carries them up in the sky*  
Hinako: Thank you Hyourinmaru, you saved my life! *Heart eyes*  
Hyourinmaru: -_-''' ...  
Toshiro: ...  
Rangiku: *Whining voice* You scared me half to deathhhhh!I would have lost all of my sexiness if i fell!  
Toshiro: -_-'''''''

*Far away quiet voice* Impale Shinso *Super long sword stars to come at Hyourinmaru*  
Hyourinmaru barely dodges  
Toshiro and Rangiku: What the heck!  
Gin: Hey it's boring if you stay up there all day!  
Toshiro: Doesn't mean you have to kill Hyourinmaru! If you killed me doing that you could get executed!  
Gin: -_- I'm not in the soul society. Infact, I thought I died...  
Toshiro: Hummm... That's weird I was sure Aizen killed you...

Rangiku's flashback story  
Rangiku: Well, this is what actually happened afterward. So, while Ichigo was fighting Aizen, I took you to a hiding spot I found, and cured you. Although, I got distracted shopping and forgot I left you there... Well, that's the actual story.

Gin: Well, ummm, that's... weird...

Yoriuchi: momo do your part  
momo: tobiume!*throws a bunch of fire balls*  
orihime: oh my! So much fire  
Soi Fon: looks like they are falling  
Urahara: hmmm should we save them?  
Yoriuchi: i guess

Hyourinmaru makes an ice floor in midair  
Toshiro: Why are you guys always fighting me! Fine then! Hyourinmaru do you thing!  
Hyourinmaru did a Sennen Hyōrō (pillar trap). Captures everyone except Momo. And covers it with a Ryūsenka. And flies off

Toshiro screams as flying off: Not permitted to hurt you guys!

Soi Fon: bankai

Momo: This can't be good

Renji: Bankai! Hihou Zabimaru!

Chimpette &Snakey: Bankai! Hey Renji how did you do that without us?  
Renji: IDK I don't even know what the hell is going on, except we are attacking Toshiro.  
Ichigo: Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!

Ichigo: What is with the senseless violence!  
Grimmjow: Grind Pantera *Attacks Ichigo* Get out of the way!

Ichigo Puts on hollow mask

Yachiru: I'll get Kenny!  
Kenpatchi: Already here!


End file.
